My Lovely Mates
by I-lov3-drells
Summary: If Harry's life wasn't bad enough after killing the Dark Lord, wait til he turns sixteen and his life makes a turn maybe for the better. With a charming Prince, an old rival, and sweet American maybe Harry's life wouldn't be so bad. That is in til a enemy is after to kill Harry once again. So come on adventure with Harry and his mates. Yaoi Harry/Oc/Oc/Draco M/M/M/M Creature Story.
1. What?

Hey everyone I want to give a very special shout out to Younger Futhark on AO3 for giving me the idea and helping with the details of this story. Hopefully I can make this into a good story. I will try to update once a week but no promises. this story has been rewritten and beta read by Wordsmakeme and SpiritWalker126. Please read and review, and let me know what you think.

I do not own Harry potter.

Pairing: Harry/OC/OC/Draco

Warnings: Light Bashing (mainly Dumb and Ginny), Foursomes(M/M/M/M), Yaoi(Male/Male), AU, Mpreg

Thank you Wordsmakeme and SpiritWalker126 for beta this story. You guys were a huge help.

Rating: M to be safe

_'They did it again, but worse than the last time. Why they decided to be so harsh this time, I'll never know. It seems to be getting worse the older I get, and this time they added a whip. What's next, rubbing actual salt in the wounds?'_ Harry thought as he slowly climbed up to his bed.

Laying on his stomach after finally getting onto his bed, he remembered that today was his birthday. He will be turning sixteen in just a short few minutes.

As he waited for the minutes to tick by he thought through all that happened this past year. Voldemort was finally gone from the wizarding world for good and he himself was a big part of that. With him gone the wizarding world, as well as the muggle world, was now a better place. But if it wasn't for his friends there to help he doesn't think he would be here today. Not that it did any good anyways. At least not with the Dursleys around, he thought miserably.

While Harry was lost in thought he never noticed the small changes that were taking place. Solid white cat ears appeared on his head, his hair grew to his shoulders and turned white, a long white cat tail formed from his tailbone, and his pupils elongated into slits.

Each change was slow going as the minutes counted down. When it finally hit twelve o'clock he could hear a tapping on his window. The tapping finally drew Harry out of his thoughts, and he made his way over to the window to let the owl in. He didn't recognize the owl at all, and therefore had no idea who sent it.

The owl flew in and landed on his bed with his talon out towards Harry for him to get the letter that was tied to its leg. Harry untied it and as soon as he did the bird flew off into the night.

He sat down on his bed and looked at the letter he just received, it looked like any other letter he got, though maybe a little more fancy-looking than the Hogwart's letter he got when he was eleven. He opened it up and read the following:

Dear Mr. Potter

You have been accepted into Magical Creatures of Merlin. Where only the most powerful are accepted and invited to learn how to control their creatures and magic. You have been sent a portkey to our location and your former headmaster has been notified of your withdrawal from Hogwarts. Please pack all of your essentials and be ready to leave in ten minutes from the time of opening this letter. We look forward to seeing you in our school .

Sincerely,

Headmaster Nicholas Dumbledore

"What the hell? I'm not magical..." He trailed off when he felt something hit his leg. Looking down he saw something flicking back and forth. That's when he started freaking out.

" Oh God, no no no no this can't be happening. Please no. Oh God I have a tail. Please tell me I don't have cat ears." He slowly reaches up towards his ears and touches them. "No no no I have cat ears too. Please no whiskers." He begged while feeling his face, and sighed in relief when he found none. "Shit, I don't have much time to get everything." So he hurries as best he can to get everything he need without making too much noise. As soon as he got everything ready he grabs the letter right on time for it to activate.

He was off with a pop to his new school as well as his new life.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I want this to be a good story and short stories work for me. Hope you like it! Check out Starting New on AO3.


	2. The School

When he landed where the portkey took him. He was in awe at what he saw. He could feel the magic flowing off the walls. Everything that he saw took his breath away. From where he landed, he could see a waterfall where it looks like the students could relax at. On the other side of where he was look liked to him to be a jungle. If that didn't surprise him the students would have. They were everywhere. No one was in a hurry like the students in Hogwarts were. Everyone seemed to have a calm presence to them. Which made him calm somewhat. It was like everyone here wasn't afraid of who or what they were. He spotted werewolves, fairies, vampires, and a golem. _Wow that's one big guy._ Harry thought as he made way to where he thinks is the headmaster's office is. What with the big sign that blinks every few seconds if that didn't give it away, what would.

The headmaster's office wasn't guarded like the one at Hogwarts . It was a simple wooden door with a handle. So Harry lightly knocked on the door and heard a "Enter", so he went in and was shocked speechless at what he saw. There sitting at the desk was none other than Albus Dumbledore or he thinks it is Albus when he was younger. He was brought out of his shock when he heard a chuckle.

"I see you think I'm your former headmaster." Harry slowly nodded his head, while blushing because he was staring at the man like he was an alien. _Maybe he is,_ thought Harry as he looked the man in the eyes. "Haha… I'm not a alien. I've been called many things but an alien is the first. You wondering how I just read your mind. Simple really I'm a vampire. Albus has always been jealous that I got the family inheritance and not him. All he wants is the youth it brings to a person. He'll never understand what a burden this is. You watch everyone you know grow old and die while you stay the same." The headmaster said sadly towards Harry.

"Now there is much to discuss. First off I am very honored to you here. Not because you got rid of the Dark Lord, but because you are a white Neko. A white Neko inheritance only comes to those who have great power within their self. You are very lucky to have this gift. From what I have read once I found out what inheritance you received was that a white Neko could live longer than most. The one that wrote the book was in fact one of these white Neko. She was over three hundred years old. Will I say book, but it was more of a diary of sorts. She explained from what she experienced that she could even heal, but couldn't heal parts that were cut or torn off. She went in detail about other things as will. Alot of these things will be discussed in your special class."

"There is some things that are different here then at Hogwarts. Here you do not have to hide what you are. But if you go outside of the castle you would need to go back to what you look like before you got your inheritance. You do not have a curfew, because some creatures sleep during the day. As you have notice, those who sleep during the day will have their classes at night. For examples Vampires and Werewolfs like night better than say a Veela who love their sleep during the night. You will have your own quarters along with your mates once you finish the courtship. You'll learn everything in a class that you automatically have that will be specific to your powers and creature . You are a very rare type of Neko. Not many are white and at your power level. Your class with be different from the others and there is only one person I know of that knows how to to teach you. He will be here by tomorrow, hopefully. If he gets here late you may have the whole day off to explore the castle. You'll also get to pick classes that you want to learn for your whatever choice you want in a career. Here is the list of all our classes we offer." He hands him the list of what they offer. And it read:

Astronomy

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

History of Magic

Potions

Transfiguration

Study of Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Muggle Studies

Divination

Apparition

Alchemy

Art

Earth Magic

Music

Ghoul Studies

Magical Theory

Xylomancy

How to take care of your mate or mates

Pregnancy

Vampire Studies

Werewolf Studies

Veela Studies

Harry was in shock of what they offered. The list kept going on and on. He looked up after a while and asked "Some of this classes I'll like to take after I find out more about myself. Is that possible?" When he received a nod he went on to list his classes he wanted to take. " I'll take Art, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Alchemy."

"Those are good choices. Do you know what career you want?" He asked

"Um… I was going to be an auror, but I don't know if that's for me anymore. I'll look into what is offered before I decide and I'll talk to my mate or mates when I find them." Harry said to the headmaster.

" if I may be so bold to ask, but why haven't you got upset about the possibility of having mates? Most of the students that come here were raised in pure blooded families or came from muggle homes. And they usually get upset about having a mate."

"Will I kind of like the idea. I will always have someone I can depend on and they will love me for what I am and not who I was. I want to feel cherished and I know a mate could do that for me. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yes it does. Now thats at of the way why don't we show you your room. So why don't we head up there so you can get saddled in." The headmaster said as he got up and made his way around the desk. He waited for Harry to stand up.

"Headmaster, Can I ask a quick question before we leave?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, you may ask any question that you seek to ask." He said.

"Where is this school located at?"

"Ah, that my boy is going to be difficult to explain. The school is located on a island that has not been charted by the wizards or muggles yet. It's located in what the muggles call Bermuda Triangle. Thousands of years ago Merlin was able to figure out how to get here without getting lost. Apparently you have to great power in order to reach this island. He made this a school for creatures to survive long enough to have control over themselves. This island has saved more people than I can count in a day. You can travel off the island as long as you're a student here. Something to do with magic Merlin placed on this school allows only those who were accepted in."

"How come I've never heard of this place before?"

"Well, the magic placed here make the person who was here not talk about. Like if you asked someone what school they graduated from all you'll get from someone who went here is a blank stare."

"I think I get it. It has a better wards then Hogwarts does. Voldemort got into one year."

"Yes, I know. I'm glad he gone from this world. And I personally thank you, Harry for saving the wizarding world. Now let us be on our way unless you have anymore questions to ask." When he received a "No, sir" from Harry, They made their way up to his room.

* * *

Thank you to all favorited, commented, and followed this story. I hope you enjoyed the story and also this story can be found on AO3 under ilov3drells. The **Bermuda Triangle**, also known as the **Devil's Triangle**, is a loosely defined region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean, where a number of aircraft and ships are said to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. According to the US Navy, the triangle does not exist, and the name is not recognized by the US Board on Geographic Names.[1] Popular culture has attributed various disappearances to the paranormal or activity by extraterrestrial beings.[2] Documented evidence indicates that a significant percentage of the incidents were spurious, inaccurately reported, or embellished by later authors.[3][4][5] In a 2013 study, the World Wide Fund for Nature identified the world's 10 most dangerous waters for shipping, but the Bermuda Triangle was not among them. I thought this was a fitting place to put the school. This info came from wikipedia.

Hopefully I fixed everything. I have a pic of what the castle looks like if you want to see it. it will be on AO3


	3. Meeting You

I'm so sorry I was late on the update. I got caught up in Anime in Blues Con and I also had a little trouble on how I wanted this chapter to go. Hope all of you like it. Please thank my beta Wordsmakeme for being awesome. Please read and review and let me know what we missed or if you just liked it. There are pictures so if you want to see what things look like, you will have to go to AO3 to look at them.

* * *

As they made their way up the long staircase, that felt like they were walking for days, up towards Harry's room, Harry stopped when they reached an area that has a balcony over looking the jungle. But the balcony was not what stopped him. The tall man with no shirt did.

He was gorgeous looking with long white hair flowing down his back, his white tail with black stripes on it slowly swayed back and forth, and his white cat looking ears were laying down on his head. And the way the moonlight hit his skin made him glow some what.

He must of heard something because the next thing Harry knew was he couldn't breath properly. The man was so breath taking. His eyes are the best features to Harry. They were golden looking with slits instead of a circle. He had stripes on his face and neck. '_I wonder how far down they go' _Harry thought absentmindedly, as he looked back up towards his face to see his canine teeth poking out of his lips in a smile. Everything about this man felt right to Harry.

He was brought out of his thinking when the headmaster spoke to this God in front of him.

"Ah… únt, I would like you to meet Mr. Potter. He just came into his inheritance tonight."

"Hello , my name is Nicolai DeFaúnt. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said reaching his hand towards Harrys to shake.

"Please call me Harry." He said as he went to shake his hand. When their hands touched there was a shocking feeling to them. Harry looked at his hand that was holding the very defined hand of the other man. He slowly looked up towards the man and just stared into his eyes. His eyes felt like they were looking into his soul. They stayed there for what felt like hours but,was in reality, only a few minutes. They were brought out of their stare when they heard a light cough.

"It's time to get to your room, ."

"Ah… Yes, Headmaster. Will I see you again, Mr. DeFaúnt?"

"Please call me Nicolai or Nic for short. And yes I have a feeling we will see a lot of each other, Harry." He said as he slowly let go of Harry's hand. His eyes never left Harry's face and came to love the lovely rose color that appeared on the younger wizards face.

Harry finally left his gaze to look at the Headmaster and said "I'm ready when you are. And Nic it was nice getting to meet you. Have a good night." Harry started walking away from the God and made his way up to his room, with the Headmaster leading the way. It was only a few stairs from the balcony and when he finally made it to his room, Harry was shocked to say the least. His room was way bigger than the ones at Hogwarts. He had a beautiful view of the jungle and he could see the dark blue of the ocean in the distance. His room had a four poster king size bed, which looked like it could swallow him whole.

The colors were in deep royal blue, light blues, and some black in it. There were dark cherry wood dressers by the wall and two doors that look like it could lead to the bathroom and closet.

"This is amazing, Headmaster. Thank you." Harry said,amazed and in awe of his room.

"This was your doing, Harry. The castle has a charm on the rooms, so when you open a door it will cater to what you need depending on where you are at and who you are. Somewhere in your mind this is what you wanted in a room." The Headmaster said with a smile. "I'll leave you to get settled. Have a good night, or well in your case morning." He closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Harry on his own to get comfortable and unpack.

"Well it's been a long day." He said to no one in particular. He didn't even change his clothes, just hopped into bed and fell straight to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Again!

Hey everyone i had reveiw about not having a summary out so I put one out. Let me know what you guys thought of the story. And thank you to who followed or favorited this story. You guys are great. More notes on the bottom.

Beta read by wordsmakeme.

* * *

When the Headmaster finally made it back to his office, after escorting Harry to his room, he had a visitor waiting for him inside. "I see you're here to discuss Mr. Potter, Mr. DeFaúnt. As you know all new students must come to terms with their inheritance before you can attempt to start the courtship. In Mr. Potter's case he is more accepting of the courtship than most new students. But I still advise you to give him time to be a little more accepting of it." He said to his student.

"I know the rules Headmaster. But it's so strong with him though, I just want to go to him and hold him, even now as we speak it's killing me. He doesn't even know I'm a Prince yet. How am I suppose to court someone who is just as rich as I am. He can afford anything he ever wanted. What can I give him to show him I can provide for him?" He said with a defeated sigh.

"Your instincts will guide in the courtship when the time is right. In Mr. Potter's case he might not want expensive things, but if you put thought into what you give him, I have a feeling he will love it. If that doesn't work than maybe emotional support will. I suspect will have more mates, are you comfortable knowing that you may have to share him with other people that might also court him?"

"I hope your right, Headmaster. I don't think I can take him rejecting me. I been waiting three years for someone like him to show up in my life. I will not let him slip away so easy and I've been taught to expect the unexpected. So yes I'll be prepared, if it comes to him having more than one mate. How much time should I give him before I start the courtship?"

"Actually I think it's better if you let him come to you. didn't have the best life where he use to live. It's best to let him decide when you can start."

"Alright, if you think it's best I'll wait for him to come to me. I'll send a message to my father and let him know what has transpired here tonight. If you'll excuse me." He said as he left the Headmaster's office.

"Well this is going to be an interesting year." The Headmaster said to himself.

* * *

**Back at Hogwarts**

Sitting in his chair the former Headmaster of Harry Potter was occupied reading the two letters he received that night. One from his brother and the other one is a letter of resignation form one of his teachers that meant everything to his plans. With everything that was happening, ever since that damn boy made into his inheritance, everything was going down hill. Everything was planned down to the "T" and now seemed to be going to hell.

Then suddenly he got an evil smile on his face. If his plans were not going the way he wanted them to go then he had to make allies to help him in making them a reality. Yes, things will go nicely once he had done that and everything was, once again, set in motion.

He got out his parchment and quill , and set to write to the only people he knows can start a war over the littlest things. The Dahja. They were perfect for what he had planned. They were ruthless and veil. Just what he need to kill off the boy wonder. As soon as he was done with his letter he sent it off to the Dahja's leader. Yes, everything will go quite nicely for him in the long run.

* * *

So I thought everyone should know how Harry's mate was and how to see Dumb in this story. I hope you guys like the story. Please read and review and let me know how u think.


	5. What Are You?

I'm sorry its late every1 but i just found out my beta is in the hospital. Hope she feels better. But fear not she got permission from her docs to use her computer and she fixed the chapter. Thank you Wordsmakeme for being an awesome beta and hope you get better sweetie. And Thank u to who all followed and fav the story hope u like the this chapter.

* * *

When Harry awoke, somewhat startled, to a feeling in his chest. He remembered that he came to this school, because of his inheritance. The feeling just kept getting worse as he just laid there trying to figure it out. It was like someone or something was pulling at him to go outside. So he stood up and did his daily routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed._''Need to talk to the headmaster and see if I can get new clothes.''_ He thought as he put on the hand me downs that his aunt and uncle had made him wear. When it came to his pants and underwear he had to cut a hole in them so his tail would go through them and not hurt him. He looked at his hair that got longer after he received his inheritance and decided that he was going to try that braiding charm he saw Hermione use. "Gallico Succingunt" He said and watched in awe as his hair french braided itself. He tied it off with a black ribbon he found in his trunk, when he got his clothes out. Once he was finished getting ready he stepped out of his room and made his way towards where the pull seemed to lead him.

He went through many hallways and went down two staircases before he made it to where the pull was the strongest. He'll probably not remember how to get back to his room, because he was too focused on trying to figure out where he was at. When he got to door that looked like it was the main door, leading outside, he hesitantly pushed the door open and was amazed by what he saw. There stood a good six feet tall white tiger with blue flames down its back, shoulders, and tail. The eyes were glowing blue while he stared at Harry. Harry held out his hand as if to touch the this creature in front of him. When Harry got close enough to touch it, he was pulled back by someone.

"You can not touch him. His flames might look like they don't burn, but as soon as you touch it your hand would have burnt beyond repair." Said Nic, as Harry looked back to see who had stopped him. Nic had his teeth bared at the creature in front of him looking like he was ready to put up a fight if needed. "Senshi, what are you doing here? Did father send you?"

With a low deep voice came the answer from Senshi, "No, your father did not send me here. I am here to seek my master."

"I thought father was your master?" Nic asked.

"No, your father is nothing but a king who thinks he rules my lands. My true master is the one you're holding and I would like it if you moved yourself away from him before I decide to eat you."

Nic slowly looked down with wide eyes to look at Harry. He looked back up to Senshi and asked "Are you sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

Nic knew better than to argue with him so he let go of Harry. When Harry was released he went back to what he wanted to do in the first place. He just had to pet the giant kitty. He wanted to pet the one place he knew would make him lay down so Harry could have some fun, behind the ears. So with that set in mind Harry started to pet him and slowly made his way up to the ears. The giant cat slowly laid down so his master could give him attention. When he got to his ears Senshi was in heaven. It's been so long since someone gave him a good ear scratch. He was purring up a storm and all his master could do was smile.

**Nicolai's P.O.V**

Seeing my mate pet the mighty creature in front of me, made me want him even more than I do now. Harry looked amazing smiling like he was. I made a promise to myself, if he accepts me as his mate then I will do everything within my power to keep him smiling like he is now. He looks so small in front of Senshi.

"Senshi, Why don't you show Harry your other forms?" I kindly asked.

"You can change your form?" Harry asked with an awe in his voice.

"Yes, I can change into any creature you wish. I even have a human form. Most of the animals I turn into are mainly for me to protect the lands better. If I turn into an eagle, I can watch from above better than if I was in a snake form. All my forms have a purpose to my everyday activities."

"So, Can you turn into a dog?" Harry asked innocently.

"Why would I ever need to change into such a degrading animal?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Harry gave him what looked like to me his best puppy dog eyes. They made even me want to cave in and do what he wanted. Senshi just stared at him with annoyance written all over his face. You could slowly see his face relax and then he let out a big sigh and said "Fine."

"Yes!" My mate said and jumped up on him to give him a big hug.

With a swirl of blue flames he changed into a wolf with blueish grey fur with grey eyes. Harry's eyes and face got this childish look in them and the next thing I know Harry's yelling "Doggie!" Seeing him play like he is now doing, making the strong looking wolf Senshi do tricks warmed my heart and made me laugh. I will truly keep my promise of never allowing that smile to leave his face.

* * *

So did yall think was it good, bad, funny or just plain awesome? please review and let me know ur thoughts. Remember theres picture on AO3 if you want to see wht everything looks like.


End file.
